Sun and Moon
by axepen
Summary: Dewa Matahari dan Dewa Bulan bukanlah kawan yang akrab, ya, mereka sahabat tapi juga merupakan rival. masing-masing dari mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama tapi tidak mampu menyatakannya, hingga kemudian mereka berpisah begitu saja.
1. Chapter 1

"Ooh, coba lihat apa yang aku temukan disini." Nada sarkartis itu mengakibatkan pria bersurai pirang sewarna matahari tersebut berpaling. Alis melingkarnya menukik tajam ke bawah dan menajamkan tatapannya. Tangan kanannya menarik perlahan cerutu yang dihisapnya dan menghembuskan kepulan asap dari paru-parunya.

"Kau mau apa, _marimo?_ " balasnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya iseng saja." Jawab pria bersurai hijau tersebut, menyeringai, dan duduk di samping pria bersurai pirang itu, lalu menatapnya dengan teliti.

"Huh? Mengapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan salah satu alis melingkarnya, cerutunya masih tertaut di antara jemarinya yang ramping tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan sekarang juga, aku merinding." Lanjutnya sambil melanjutkan isapan cerutunya.

Dan kemudian dia menoleh ke arah pria bersurai hijau yang tidak menjawabnya dan tetap memandanginya.

Manik biru bertemu dengan manik hijau.

"Tidak apa-apa..." jawab pria bersurai hijau itu sambil tersenyum nakal, mengakibatkan pria pirang itu terpaku. Ada sesuatu dalam dadanya yang terasa tertohok lembut. Lalu wajahnya memanas.

"Heh, kau tersipu..." ledek pria hijau itu, membuatnya menerima tendangan secepat kilat tepat di wajahnya.

 **Hot 'N Cold**

 **Zoro X Sanji fanfiksi; Three shots; Fantasy & Romance**

 **Chapter 1. Hot 'N Cold**

 _'_ _Cause you're hot and you're cold_

 _You're yes then you're no_

 _You're in then you're out_

 _You're up then you're down_

 _You're wrong when it's right_

 _It's black and it's white_

 _We fight, we break up_

 _We kiss, we make up_

 ** _Katy Perry –Hoy 'N Cold_**

...

Vinsmock Sanji, dewa matahari sang penguasa pagi sampai petang. Dewa yang berambut pirang sepadu terangnya pancaran cahaya yang dikuasainya. Ketika dia tersenyum dan senang, matanya akan sebiru langit yang menyelimutinya, ketika dia murka, matanya akan sebiru dan seganas ombak laut saat badai.

Kemurkaannya akan membawa permukaan bumi mengering dan membuat setiap awan menghindarinya. Kebahagiannya akan membawa permukaan bumi pada musim panen dan semua orang akan bersuka cita. Kesedihan dan tangisannya akan membawa permukaan bumi pada hujan dan bumi akan tenggelam dalam air matanya.

Roronoa Zoro, dewa bulan sang penguasa malam hingga pagi buta. Dewa berambut hijau pucat sedingin gelapnya malam yang dikuasainya. Ketika dia menyeringai dan senang, satu matanya itu akan berhasil membuat orang mengikutinya, ketika dia murka, matanya kan setajam dan seganas harimau yang memantau dan menerkammu dalam keheningan.

Kemurkaannya akan membawa kegelapan tidak berbayang di malam hari. Kebahagiaannya akan membawa bumi dalam terangnya bulan dan tebaran bintang-bintang di selimut angkasa. Kesedihannya akan membawa malam sedingin es dimana hujan tidak akan reda sekalipun sampai pagi, sekalipun dia bersumpah tak menangis, dia tetap punya perasaan.

Kedua dewa ini... sama-sama memiliki tingkat temperamental yang kurang wajar dan di atas rata-rata ketika sudah bertemu. Ketika mereka berpapasan dan terjadi kontak mata, maka akan terjadi adu mulut, dan berlanjut ke adu fisik dan kekuatan.

Namun, di balik seluruh pertengkaran dan perkelahian mereka berdua, semua penghuni langit yang melihat bagaimana mereka berinteraksi dapat menyadari kalau mereka tidak dapat dipisahkan dan di adu-domba.

Bagi penghuni langit yang sudah mengenal mereka secara dekat, hanya melihat cara pandang mereka saja, mereka tahu kalau itulah cara kedua dewa itu menunjukkan kepedulian mereka, ketika mendengar intonasi dan cara bicara mereka, mereka sudah tahu kalau mereka ingin mendengar suara masing-masing, ketika mereka berkelahi dan bertengkar, mereka sudah tahu kalau kedua pria itu hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama saja.

...

"Kau menjatuhkan sakeku!"

"Che, hanya secangkir saja _baka._ Apa hanya sake itu yang berharga untuk dirimu?" ejek Sanji, cerutu di tangannya diketuk-ketuk ke lantai dan menekannya hingga mati.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tentu saja ada yang lebih penting dari sake ini," jawab Zoro sambil menyeringai, namun tidak Terlihat oleh Sanji karena dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menuang sake lagi.

"Oh? Apakah itu, _marimo_?" tanya Sanji penasaran. Ada rasa was-was dalam hatinya.

"Menurutmu apa, heh?" balas Zoro kemudian menenggak sakenya dengan cepat.

Sanji terdiam, berpikir sejenak untuk menerka siapa dan apa sebenarnya yang menjadi sesuatu yang paling penting dalam diri si _marimo_ tukang ngelayap ini. Si bodoh yang tidak pernah peduli dengan dirinya ini bagaimana mungkin bisa memiliki orang yang sangat dia pedulikan?

"Tidak tahu..." jawab Sanji, lalu berdiri meninggalkan si hijau.

"Kau... benar-benar tidak mau tahu?" tanya Zoro, ada perasaan tidak enak dalam hatinya. Si pirang harus mengetahuinya. Paling tidak hanya sekilas saja.

"Ya, aku masih harus bekerja. Dah..."

...

 _Baka marimo..._

Sanji meringkuk dalam pangkuannya. Mengakibatkan pancaran cahayanya tidak sampai pada bumi. Bumi mendung.

"Kenapa... dia harus... bicara seperti itu?" tanya Sanji pada dirinya sendiri. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau hanya karena memikirkan kata-kata si kepala hijau itu. Sanji menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, nyaris membuatnya meringis dan mengeluarkan darah.

 _Siapa... sebenarnya?_ Pikirannya tidak bisa lepas sedikitpun dari pernyataan teka-teki orang tersebut.

"Sanji?"

Segera dia menoleh dan mendapati Vivi berjalan mendekatinya. Gadis berambut biru sebiru langit itu tersenyum lembut. "Luffy bilang kau boleh ambil istirahat, aku yang urus sekarang." Ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu Sanji dan mengambil tempat duduk. Sanji melirik sedikit ke arah Vivi, lalu tersenyum tipis. Baru saja dia mau berjalan, dia sudah keburu dicegat Vivi.

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian sekarang, Sanji?" tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Vivi tadi membuat Sanji terbungkam.

Tidak perlu kata-kata panjang, dia hanya bisa menjawab singkat.

"Buruk..."

...

Mereka pertama kali berjumpa ketika mereka remaja dan dinobatkan menjadi dewa matahari dan dewa bulan. Zoro ingat betul ketika dia begitu canggung memulai ucapan terimakasih dan sumpahnya, dia melihat bagaimana Sanji mampu menyuarakan ucapan terimakasih dan sumpahnya dengan begitu cemerlang.

Seolah-olah dia bersinar.

Dan Zoro paham mengapa dia diterima menjadi dewa matahari.

Namun apa yang paling berkesan baginya adalah begitu mereka bercakap-cakap. Anak itu ternyata kasar dan mesum. Tapi pernyataannya saat itu membuat Zoro terhenyak dan nyaris dimakan ketidak percayaan.

"Aku gay, aku tidak tertarik secara seksualitas pada perempuan."

Sejak saat itu, Zoro mempererat jarak mereka untuk paling tidak membuat perasaan mereka terjalin. Sangat menyenangkan membuat Sanji tersulut oleh kemarahan. Itu juga menyenangkan membuat Sanji mengeluarkan api ketika dia benar-benar marah atau tersinggung. Zoro sangat senang membuatnya tersipu, marah, tertawa, dan mengambek. Mungkin bisa dibilang, Zoro adalah orang yang paling bisa membuat wajah Sanji semakin bercahaya.

Kecuali ketika dia menangis.

Zoro benci ketika melihat Sanji menangis. Dia bahkan pernah membenci dirinya ketika dia malah membuat Sanji menangis. Kalau tidak salah itu sewaktu mereka berumur limabelas tahun, setahun setelah penobatan mereka menjadi dewa.

Saat itu Sanji tengah menyajikan kue-kue buatannya. Salah satu kuenya berwarna hijau dan dihias seperti wajah Zoro seimut-imut mungkin dan dia meledek Zoro. Menyatakan kalau kuenya sangat mirip seperti pria itu.

Terbakar amarah karena tersinggung, dengan sigap Zoro lansung menampik tangan Sanji dan membuat kue itu jatuh. Setelah itu, Zoro dengan tidak pekanya mengejek dan mengajak Sanji berkelahi. Dan barulah sadar si hijau itu kalau Sanji benar-benar terluka.

Bahkan dia sanggup melihat mata Sanji tenggelam oleh air mata yang jika ditahan lebih lama akan jatuh.

Sejak saat itu, Zoro tidak berani mengejek dan membuang makanan Sanji lagi. Dia tidak ingin pria itu menangis lagi. sungguh, ketika Sanji menangis, yang ingin dilakukan Zoro adalah mencincang orang yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi dan menjatuhkannya dari bulan ke bumi. Bahkan dirinya sekalipun.

...

"KAU LAGI!" teriak Zoro. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya gadis itu datang lagi ke kediamannya. Sudah berpuluh- ratus- ribu- tak terhitung Zoro menolak gadis itu karena dia sama sekali tidak tertarik, tapi gadis itu sangat kerasa kepala dan tetap memaksa Zoro untuk bicara dan menjadi kekasihnya.

Gadis itu bernama Tashigi.

Perempuan yang benar-benar mirip dengan Kuina tapi berbeda sama sekali. Gadis itu manja dan cengeng, bahkan dia terlalu mudah dijatuhkan. Terkadang ada saat gadis itu benar-benar menjadi panutan, seperti Kuina, tapi Zoro tidak menyukainya.

Dia merasa risih.

"Kau sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan berbicara, Roronoa..." gumamnya sambil berjalan mendekati pria berambut hijau tersebut, sehingga membuat Zoro mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa kau begitu membenciku?" tanyanya, memegang kedua bahu itu. Berhasil menggemingkan dan membekukan pria itu.

Lalu dengan cepat Tashigi mengecup bibir pria itu. Dengan lama.

Dan dengan cepat pula Zoro mendorong tubuhnya. Tangannya menggosok bibirnya dengan kasar dan meludah dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Dasar jalang..."

"Kau tidak sopan, _marimo..."_ balas seseorang yang malah berhasil membuat Zoro terdiam seribu bahasa di tempat. Bola matanya bergulir untuk menemui sosok yang tidak disangka-sangkanya akan datang ke rumahnya.

 _Alis keriting..._ pikirnya.

Niat untuk bicara terganti dengan inisiatif untuk berlari ketika Sanji menghilang dari daun pintu. Ketika Zoro menarik pintu, dia hanya melihat Sanji tengah berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan keranjang dan rumahnya.

Lalu menghilang.

...

Dalam keranjang itu terdapat buah apel.

Apel hijau.

Sehijau rambut Zoro.

...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 ** _Halo semua... maaf author gak pernah lagi mosting Love Detector dan Never Let You Go karena author baru ganti laptop karena laptop lama isi dokumennya nge-_** **blank** ** _dan semua programnya terhapus sistemnya._** **CRASHED** ** _gituuu... huhuhu... sedih. Artinya author akan update cerita itu kurang lebih satu bulan..._**

 ** _Ngomong-ngomong, author bakal mosting fanfic yang satu ini dalam waktu yang periodik karena author udah rindu banget sama tulis- menulis- posting- update dan lagi karena bulan maret ini banyak banget liburnya, jadi author bisa mosting sesuka hati..._**

 ** _Daaaah... #GPEG_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoro X Sanji**

 **Fanfiksi**

 **Chapter 2. Unconditionally**

 _Unconditionally, unconditionally_

 _I will love you unconditionally_

 _There is no fear now_

 _Let go and just be free_

 _I will love you unconditionally_

 ** _Demi Tuhan, walau author lagi liburan ternyata author gak bisa menolak bisikan iblis dari kasur dan selimut. Hadeeeh... untuk Lovely Orihime-chan..., mari kita abaikan pangkat tersebut oke? (huehehehehe) saya ga pernah nonton film itu XD..._**

...

Tanah di bumi basah kuyup. Manusia kedinginan dan mencari tempat berlindung. Di sana bukannya basah kuyup lagi, tapi banjir yang benar-benar tidak bisa surut karena terus turun tanpa kehabisan air. Semua tumbuhan mati karena tenggelam. Manusia terkena penyakit kulit dan membutuhkan bantuan medis. Berharap hujan berhenti dan matahari kembali menyinari mereka dengan cerah.

Niatnya begitu...

Tapi jika dilihat bagaimana keadaan Sanji, sepertinya butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuatnya kembali bersinar terang. Pria penyandang status dewa matahari itu hanya bisa menangis dan memendam kemarahannya. Tidak ada yang berani mendekati tempat kediamannya karena takut dimarahi. Bahkan Sanji yang notabenenya seorang _gentleman_ nyaris membentak Vivi yang merupakan rekan kerjanya.

Banyak yang memperbincangkan masalah ini. Mereka tidak akan bisa melaksanakan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik dan tepat jika Sanji masih dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik. Banyak juga yang mempertanyakan perihal penyebab dewa ceria itu bisa menjadi sangat-sangat _gloomy_. Biasanya yang bisa membuatnya marah itu hanya Luffy dkk plus Zoro yang selalu menjadi rival dan pasangan kerjanya.

Bagi yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sanji, mereka pasti tidak tahu. Tapi bagi yang sudah mengenal Sanji dengan dekat dan mendalam sudah tahu pasti apa penyebab Sanji bersedih.

Mereka, yaitu Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Vivi, Brook, dan Zoro yang paling dekat dengannya. Namun, hanya satu dari antara mereka yang mengetahui mengapa Sanji bersedih. Ya, si Zoro.

Walau dia merasa janggal dengan keadaan alis keriting, tapi entah mengapa dia tetap enggak tahu penyebabnya. Padahal jika dilihat-lihat dari situasi lusa kemarin itu, sudah jelas apa penyebabnya, 'kan?

Sanji cemburu dan murka.

 _Wait for a minute_ , itu hanya sebuah ciuman sebelah pihak, kalau cemburu aja gapapa,'kan? Tapi ini... kenapa sampai murka? Bahkan bumi nyaris berwarna biru semua karena keadaannya sekarang ini. Ya... bagi mereka para Dewa-Dewi, jika berciuman di rumah kediaman berarti sudah melakukan pernikahan, tidak peduli itu kecelakaan atau tidak.

Sambil menangis, Sanji berteriak marah... yang berarti bumi dilanda badai petir, angin, dan kilat ditemani hujan deras yang enggak habis-habis.

...

"Luffy, kau harus meluruskan masalah mereka berdua." Ujar Nami; Dewi Keberuntungan yang sedang duduk di samping Vivi sang Dewi Awan, ekspresi Nami benar-benar frustasi akan Sanji.

Luffy melirik ke Robin, sang Dewi Kepintaran, berharap dia bisa membantunya.

"Jangan aku, Luffy-san." Ujarnya lembut, mengerti dengan tatapan Dewa Perang dan Kejayaan tersebut. luffy memanyunkan bibirnya, sedikit sulit memecahkan solusi untuk duo sejoli tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisaaa... aku tidak mengerti perasaan mereka berdua, jadi aku tidak bisa mencari solusinya..." jawabnya.

Brook sang Dewa Kematian mengangguk-angguk, "Aku rasa caraku bisa membantu, Luffy-san." Ucapnya yang kemudian langsung berhadapan dengan seluruh wajah teman-temannya.

"Cepat katakan..."

Brook terdiam, namun mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi aku takut cara ini malah membuat mereka tidak bertemu lagi..."

...

Zoro menatap ke arah Tashigi dengan tajam dan penuh kejijikan. Upacara pernikahan telah dilaksanakan tadi sore, dan Zoro senang karena teman-temannya tidak datang untuk menyaksikan bagaimana dia bersumpah untuk pernikahannya.

Di hadapannya kali ini berdiri Tashigi yang hanya mengenakan kain sutra tipis yang bahkan nyaris menunjukkan warna kulitnya sangking tipisnya kain tersebut. Hanya rambut panjangnyalah yang menutupi punggungnya keseluruhan.

"Kenapa Roronoa-san? Kemarilah... mari kita laksanakan ritual pernikahan kita," ujarnya berusaha terdengar menggoda, namun hanya membuat Zoro semakin jijik dan segera berbaring. Matanya dipejamkan kuat-kuat, memohon untuk segera mengantuk, tidur, dan meninggalkan perempuan tak tahu malu itu sendirian nyaris telanjang di kamar.

Namun matanya menolak karena tiba-tiba dia merasakan rasa panas yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti tubuhnya, matanya terbuka lebar dan berhadapan dengan cahaya terang yang kemudian membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

...

"Yang benar saja, Pak Tua! Aku sudah mencuci semua piring itu dan kau masih menyuruhku menyusunnya ke lemari?!"

"Kenapa memangnya?! Hanya menyusunnya saja kau menyerah? Kau capek? Apa kau semakin lemah, bajingan teruk?!"

"TIDAK! Suruh saja Patty, Carne, atau apa semacamnya!"

"Seenaknya saja kau menyuruh-nyuruhku, bajingan kecil."

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI!"

"Kenapa kau ingin cepat-cepat pergi? Ada urusan apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, pria berambut pirang itu terdiam. Kalau pak tua itu sudah bertanya baik-baik, dia harus menjawab dengan baik-baik pula.

"Aku masih ada kelas. Tiga puluh menit lagi sudah dimulai." Jawabnya sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya. Zeff mengangguk-angguk lalu mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke arah pria pirang tersebut yang berarti, 'pergi sana'.

Dengan bibirnya yang masih mencebil, dia segera berjalan keluar restoran tersebut dan menyalakan mobil _sport_ biru tuanya.

"Oi, Sanji! Kenapa jadi aku!" teriak Carne yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu masuk restoran. Sanji menengadahkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil, dia menyeringai, lalu memberikan jari tengahnya pada Carne.

...

Sanji tidak mengerti apa yang salah pada dirinya. Semenjak dia kecil, dia selalu merasa yang paling bertanggung jawab atas puing-puing bangunan yang rusak tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Ada rasa bersalah ketika dia membaca buku sejarah mereka tentang bencana tersebut, dan dia merasa familiar dengan pelajaran sejarah Yunani yang dipelajarinya di semester kedua kuliahnya.

Terkadang Sanji juga merasa sedikit familiar dengan cerita-cerita mitologi Yunani, ada sesuatu yang menyembul dari dadanya. Dia sering dipuji teman-temannya, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Mereka bilang dia hangat dan bercahaya sehingga semua orang ingin selalu berada di dekatnya, ingin menceritakan masalahnya kepadanya, dan merasa dekat dengannya. Mereka bahkan bergurau kalau Sanji cocok menjadi dewa matahari, yang berhasil membuat Sanji semakin penasaran dengan dirinya.

Umur sembilan belas tahun memang masih umur remaja dimana kita tetap ingin mencari jati diri kita sendiri, dan itulah yang menggenggam Sanji dari kecil hingga sekarang. Dia tergolong anak yang sangat cerdas karena terlalu banyak membaca buku hanya untuk mencari jawaban dari rasa familiarnya terhadap dunia lain, bahkan sampai sekarang dia terus mencarinya.

Menyadari gerbang kampus sudah dilewatinya, Sanji langsung membelokkan setir dan mengarah ke lapangan parkir kampus. Masih banyak ruang kosong, dia kepagian lagi rupanya. Diliriknya jam tangannya, pukul sebelas siang, masih ada satu setengah jam lagi kelasnya dimulai. Sanji jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena berbohong pada Zeff tentang jadwal kuliahnya, soalnya dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca habis buku-buku di perpustakaan,

Sanji mulai berjalan ke arah gedung perpustakaan, kemudian membuka pintunya. Dia mendapati sosok perempuan berambut hitam dikucir kuda tengah membaca buku tebal tentang prasasti, ya dosennya, Nico Robin.

"Selamat pagi, Robin..." sapanya.

Robin mengangguk, tidak marah dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya karena itu membuatnya semakin dekat dengan mahasiswanya.

"Kau selalu saja datang sebelum kelas dimulai, Sanji-san. Apa kau begitu suka membaca?" tanyanya dengan nada yang keibuan. Sanji tersenyum.

"Yah... ada sesuatu yang ingin kucari, aku tertarik, hehe..." jawabnya sedikit manambahkan kekehan garing. Robin mengangguk.

"Tak heran kau selalu berhasil mendapat nilai A di kelasku..." jawabnya.

Sanji tersenyum semakin lebar, "Karena anda sendiri pengajarnya," balas Sanji sedikit basa-basi.

"Fufufufu... itu semua antara diriku dan dirimu, teruslah belajar Sanji-san. Temukanlah rahasia dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan kehidupanmu..." ujar Robin yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari gedung, meninggalkan Sanji yang membeku di dalam sana.

"Kenapa dia tahu?"

...

"Sanji, yang benar saja... Nami bahkan tidak pernah membaca buku sebanyak ini dalam sehari!" Usopp memukul meja dengan kedua tangannya berkali-kali, namun dia malah tidak diacuhkan Sanji yang sedang asyik membaca setiap deret kata cetakan buku tebal yang dipegangnya. Melihat hal itu, Usopp memasang wajah datar, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kalau Luffy doyan makan, Nami doyan uang, dan kau doyan belajar... aku doyan apa?" tanyanya menatapi langit-langit kantin.

"Doyan bohong," jawab Sanji yang sama sekali tidak melepaskan matanya dari buku tebal itu. Usopp terdiam.

"SEENAKNYA SAJA!" Usopp berteriak dengan kedua tangan yang diangkatnya ke atas, dan ternyata dia menghantam seseorang.

"Huaaaa! Maafkan aku! Maaf!" seru Usopp benar-benar ketakutan dan bersalah. Merasa tertarik, Sanji melepaskan pandangannya dari buku dan melihat sosok orang yang dihantam Usopp tadi.

"Zoro? Sejak kapan kau di universitasku?" tanya Usopp tidak percaya.

Sanji memiringkan kepalanya. Jadi Usopp mengenali orang yang dipukulnya? Itu berita bagus, sehingga Usopp tidak akan menjadikannya tameng berlindung. Sanji mencoba berkonsentrasi terhadap sosok yang tengah berbicara dengan Usopp, orang itu duduk membelakanginya, namun perlahan-lahan dia berbalik seolah Usopp ingin memperkenalkan Sanji pada orang tersebut.

Sanji terdiam.

Dia mengenali orang itu.

...

Zoro terdiam. Hei... dia kenal dengan pria yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Tunggu, ini bukan kedua kalinya mereka bertemu. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, dan dia sudah merasa mengenali sosok yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

Zoro mulai mengobservasi orang yang bernama Sanji tersebut. Ya... dia merasa familiar dengan alis melingkar itu, rambut pirang sepadu matahari, bola mata sebiru samudera, bibir tipis kemerahan, bahkan bentuk rahangnya tersebut.

Namun, Zoro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, paling tidak dia harus memberi kesan baik pada orang ini, dia tidak mau membuat musuh lagi. Diulurkannya tangannya, berniat untuk menyalam Sanji.

"Namaku Roronoa Zoro. Seminggu lalu dipindahkan dari Universitas EAST ke Universitas NEW WORLD. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya. Dia ingin mendengar suara orang yang bernama Sanji itu, untuk memastikan kefamiliarannya terhadap pria itu. Beberapa detik sudah lewat, namun Sanji hanya memandanginya dengan pandangan ganjil yang membuat Zoro menduga kalau Sanji memiliki rasa familiar yang sama. Tangannya masih diulurkan, belum ditariknya. Dia masih menunggu respon dari Sanji.

Akhirnya, tangannya dijabat dan diguncang lembut. Dia semakin merasa familiar.

"Namaku Vinsmock Sanji. Senang bertemu denganmu juga..."

Dan Zoro semakin familiar dengan Sanji.

...

Sepulang kuliah, Zoro sama sekali tidak ingin berlatih kendo di dojo bersama Koshiro, pamannya. Dia terus penasaran dengan orang yang bernama Sanji tersebut. Jantungnya berdebar-debar namun merasa nyaman dengannya, apalagi ketika dia disalam dan mendengar suara Sanji. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman itu menyelimutinya semakin dalam, dia benar-benar penasaran!

"Hei, Zoro..."

Zoro menolehkan kepalanya, dan menemukan sosok Sanji yang berdiri di samping mobil _sport_ biru tuanya, di mulutnya terpangku sebatang rokok yang tidak terbakar.

Crrrrrr... dan lagi-lagi dia merasa familiar.

"Kau juga merasakannya, ya? Rasa familiar tersebut?" tanya Sanji yang sudah berada di hadapan Zoro. Mendengar hal itu, Zoro mengangguk dan sedikit menunduk untuk membalas tatapan mata pria yang ternyata lebih pendek lima sentimeter darinya.

"Ini merepotkan... aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan... tapi kau benar-benar menarik rasa familiar itu, Zoro..." ujar Sanji yang menunduk, jemari-jemari rampingnya memain-mainkan ujung syalnya. Walau dia menunduk, Zoro bisa melihat daun telinganya yang memerah.

"Aku tahu ini aneh, bahkan kau bisa menyebutnya gila... tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi..." ujar Sanji berjalan semakin mendekati Zoro, dan Zoro tidak berjalan mundur untuk menghindarinya, dia malah ingin Sanji semakin dekat dengannya.

"A... aku rasa aku mencintaimu... aku tidak tahu... tapi... ak..."

Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja, Zoro berhasil kehilangan kendali. Sebelum Sanji berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Zoro segera menangkap dagunya dengan tangannya yang kekar dan menyeretnya ke atas, menangkap bibirnya.

Sanji terkejut, namun sama sekali tidak menarik diri. Dipejamkannya matanya, menikmati sentuhan yang terkesan pribadi tersebut. Dia menikmati ketika Zoro mulai memaksa bibirnya terbuka dan mendorong lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Tubuh Sanji semakin panas, tangannya mempererat genggaman pada rambut hijau Zoro, menariknya lagi.

Dia ingin merasakannya. Dia ingin merasakannya.

Dia tahu ini mungkin aneh, menyatakan suka dan dicium oleh orang yang baru pertama kali dijumpainya. Tapi apapun yang diragukannya terhapus dengan debaran hatinya yang semakin lama semakin kuat dan rasa ingin mendekatkan diri.

Mereka masih berciuman. Zoro ingin merasakan Sanji.

Lebih dalam

Lebih dalam...

Lebih intim...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
